All's Fair in Love and War
by Echizen Dyoma
Summary: They broke his heart. They no longer need him so why bother to stay. He left after being hurt and forgotten by them. But after a separation with his loved one, a new encounter happened. Someone comes in and started to mend his heart. They realize this fact a bit too late. But the rules of fair play do not apply in love and war if it's to reclaim a certain blue-haired shadow. AU!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Author's note**: This is my first KnB fanfic ever. Honestly, I have no writing talent at all. Sorry for any possible grammar or spelling mistakes. Well, English isn't my first language. To be truth, I'm here for my self-satisfaction only Hehehehe. . . . . Hope you can enjoy my story even it's just a bit and feedback or review are highly appreciated ^^

**Disclaimer**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei own every characters of Kuroko no Basuke. This story is adapted from a psp game I played a while ago named Class of Heroes II. I used some info from this game manual.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Long time ago, without any reason or explanation, a war broke out between countries and the world changed forever. In a constant state of flux, war sprawl across the world like a web. As a result, not only the monsters, they called it as the Lost, went on a rampage but also all races have been at each other's throats the past few decades. There were even some races that joined forces to defeat a certain race.

One day, there were some warriors who appeared all of sudden. Each of them is from all different races. Even though there were some of them who hated each other, they shared the same purpose. It's a peace. So much blood has been shed in that war. They didn't want to lose their loved one anymore. So, in order to fulfill that purpose, they finally joined forces. And finally the war came to an end. For once, the world became stable again. These warriors who saved the world is called as Generation of Heroes. They fought the Death and saved the life of every race that needed their help.

It was only natural that the children of the world began to look upon these heroes with unconditional admiration, eager to follow in their footsteps. And so, some academies for adventurers were born.

This world is filled with many kind of race which is classified into three alignments which are _good, neutral_, and _evil_. People become an evil alignment when they committed one sin which cannot be forgiven. There are ten different races in total. They are _**Human, Elf, Gnome, Fairy, Felper, Bahamun, Diablo, **_and _**Celestian. **_

_**Human**_, a well-balanced race and has Affinity compatible with most races. They suffer from a relatively short lifespan, but are time-binding race that pass tradition and knowledge through generation. They hold many histories of this world within themselves since they were the native of this world at beginning.

_**Elf**_, a graceful and high-intelligent race shares a bloodline with fairies. Their poetic and multi syllabic language complements intelligence and religious beliefs. They dislike an unmannered and guttural being.

_**Gnome**_, this highly intelligent and religious race has a lineage that has been traced to the Earth Spirit. They also had a close relationship with the Goddess who created this world, the '_Mother Nature'_. _Gnome_ is a race known as the only race who can directly meets the Goddess. Their Affinity with all races was very good because all they wanted is to restore the peace. Since _Gnome_ only possesses an astral body, they need a medium to appear in the physical world. Usually they need something or someone as a medium. So once their medium is destroyed or died, it will become an instant kill for them. So, they tend to change their medium once they are in a critical situation. They don't want to change the medium if it's not in that circumstance for some certain reasons. This race is rarely found after the war came to an end and no one knows why.

_**Fairy**_, they are agile and intelligent. They adore _Human_ and _Gnome, _so they have good Affinity with them. They can be overprotective toward their _Human_'s and _Gnome_'s friend to the point it's annoying.

_**Felpur**_, Feline ancestry infuses this race tremendous vitality and agility. They are perfect for almost any class as a result of their well-balanced constitution. They don't trust someone easily and they also won't talk to someone they don't know and they don't want to know.

_**Bahamun, **_a race with blood of dragon flowing in its vein. Special metabolism gives them excellent strength and stamina. They have poor Affinity with all races, in other word, they don't get along with other races except _Gnome_.

_**Diablos**_, The blood of netherworld runs hot in the veins of this race. Their familiarity with the physic of magic gives them an edge in gaining new spells. All races except _Gnome_ avoid them if possible. Naturally, they enjoy beating strong opponent and sometimes people get a wrong impression that they might looks down upon the efforts of others. Many of them are an evil alignment.

_**Celestian**_, this angelic race excels in the study and execution of magic, especially healing. They are extremely religious, and value piety and righteousness. Their disposition makes them incompatible with _Diablo_ character. But there are some of them who are in evil alignment and tend to turn into _Fallen Angle._

* * *

There are nineteen different classes which can be suitable for one race, not all of them though. The nineteen classes are _**Novice, Warrior, Monk, Sorcerer, Ranger, Puppeteer, Samurai, Ninja, Idol, Gunner, Summoner, Berserker, Sage, Alchemist, Geomancer, Beast, Dragon Knight, Necromancer, Fallen Angel**_. But there are some classes which are not well-suited for some races.

* * *

Teikou is one of the countries through the land which has a good achievement. Teikou is divided into five alliances which are small but well-developed and independent countries. They are Kaijou, Shuotoku, Touou, Yousen, and Rakuzan. Also there are some certain _ranks _as nobles which only given when you graduate from one academy. For man, it's _Knight/ Baronet, Baron, Viscount, Earl, Marquess_, and _Duke_. For woman, it's _Lady (Dame), Baroness, Viscountess, Countess, Marchioness, _and _Duchess._

In order to raise best adventurers, Teikou Academy was founded by Teikou country. Teikou Academy may not be the first school for adventurers, but it certainly endeavors to be the best. Their motto is "Ever-Victorious". Their academy is exceptionally strong and has over 10,000 students. They have a lot of successive championships and heroes titles on their name. The academy had a strong winning-philosophy and they taught their students that winning is everything and that losing is not accepted. If there is a task or quest that is not succeeded, punishment training will follow. Teikou Academy is mostly known for their strongest students that ever studied there and they are what we called as the _**Generation of Miracles**__._

_**End of Prologue**_

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit confusing. I wrote a prologue to make sure you understand any possible **_race, class, _**and**_ rank_** that will appear in the next chapters.

Thanks for reading (இ﹏இ`｡)

Kindly left a review please . . .

Please vote for possible pairing here in my profil or poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=399330


	2. Chapter 2: Despair

**Author's note: **First of all, I made **a mistake** on the previous chapter. I'm not supposed to mention two races (**Dwarf and Khulaz**), because I don't think there is someone who meet the characteristic.

Sorry, I just post this chapter today. I'm supposed to post this yesterday. Mid-term exams are coming and my (kind) lecturers are giving me a bunch of tasks to do. *sigh* This next two weeks will become a torture for me. Even so, I'll try to update again. If it's not on Wednesday, I'll try to update on Saturday.

Okay, so this is the second chapter. Hope you like it (even a bit). And** I warn you**, don't expect to much from a newbie like me.

**Disclaimer**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei own every characters of Kuroko no Basuke. This story is adapted from a psp game a played a while ago named Class of Heroes II. I used some info from this game manual.

* * *

To **EvilTsukiMarionette**: Thanks for your recommendation! I read your story. Hope you will update soon!

To **Mimibeear: **Please, anticipate it!

To **WolfPacFaan:** I'm still thinking about any possible pairing so it's not fixed yet. Which pairing do you think will do? And about which race Kuroko and Kagami is . . . . . well, you can anticipate it in the next few chapters.

To **hitomi65:** Glad to hear that

To **EclipseKuran:** Thanks for your feedback. I will try better next time. I'm in rush at that time. I even came late for my Interpreting class. Do you perhaps know any good fanfic for reference?

To **queenrhea: **Thank you so much ㅠㅅㅠ . Honestly, just as you said, It's not easy. I'm not sure if I can keep the story interesting. Though I know how to make an exciting prologue, I'm not really confident on the progress of the story. Well, I'll try to do my best. Yeah, somehow . . . . . *sigh*

* * *

**WARNING**: This chapter is too short. I'll try to update a longer chapter next time. Mid-term exams are coming. So, for the time being, please bear with me. :)

* * *

[Chapter 2 – Despair]

* * *

-**_Flashback_-**

"Winning is everything. The victors write history. The losers are wiped from it. This is our job to finish a quest. My orders are absolute, Tetsuya."

_Who is he? Those eyes . . . . It's not Akashi-kun's. He is not Akashi-kun. Since he awakened his emperor eyes, he changed. I should have known that. He is not the person once I know. _

"Kuro-chin, just do as Aka-chin said. His orders are absolute and always. I won't doubt him anymore. His emperor eyes are the proof."

_If he's the Akashi-kun I know, I'll do everything he told me to. But even killing someone who is corrupted by the Death is never been easy to begin with._

"You're being too soft, Tetsu. Just end his miserable life already. Weakling means to die anyway. He should be grateful we're the one who will end his miserable life. It's useless effort to keep him alive."

_Aomine-kun . . . . You too? I looked up at him, wondering how many days we had spent together. How can he say that even knowing my nature?_

"Kuroko, don't you know the saying 'Man proposes, God disposes'? First, you did everything you can do and then fate is the one will decide how it will turn out. Unfortunately for him, we're the one who will witness how cruel the fate can be."

_That's cruel, Midorima-kun. And how can we end someone's life so easily? Is there any other way to ease his pain besides killing him?_

"I don't care about what's the right argument or whatever right now. I'm not matured enough like an adult to hold down my instincts. We have no time to get upset, Kurokocchi. He's not worth saving ".

_. . . . . . . Is that all you can say, Kise-kun?_

"I know how you feel, Tetsu-kun. I hate to say this but they're right. This is for the best. "

_Momoi-san, you tell me this is for the best, so tell me why is he in tears? __Bu still . . . . my body move by its own. _I can even see fears on his eyes when I swing a dagger and slash his throat. My body is going numb when my white robe is spattered with blood. I hate seeing my white robe dirty, but I hate it more when I taint my hand by killing someone else. Want to erase those feeling, I sheathe my dagger. Still wearing a face void from any emotion.

"Good job. You did it."

_'Good job' you say? Is that all you can say after I end someone's life. When all of you turned into a heartless being?_

_You know, I come to regret more when some spirit whisper into my ears. Well, it's not surprising for me since my race has a close relationship with them. I'm the only one who can hear them. What did they say? Well, guess what? I have never been so shocked in my entire life._

_I felt my legs lose its strength and I began to lose my balance. The struggle to stay upright was harder than ever. Someone quickly reached my arms out and steadied me. **I needed to go. I needed to be elsewhere. Anywhere but here.** Anywhere but here. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. The sight of so much blood made me shudder._

_A shiver runs down my spine. I had kill someone I've been looking for… something I had promised myself I would never do and the knowledge of this alone make me sick. I shift uncomfortably in my position, attempting to focus on the words that came out of **my friends**' mouth. My mind turns blank. I can't process what they said. I feel lost. I didn't know where to go from here…how to remedy the situation. I wanted to ease the pain that I caused. I needed to ease the pain that I caused. Knowing that he is someone important to me, that **this person** is Ogiwara, my only **kind** I know who still exist beside. . . . . . . me._

_The spirit's voice keep repeating on my head. They laughed. Even now . . . they are still sniggering at me._

_They whispered, _**"How sad."**

**"You killed him. You killed Ogiwara-sama." **

**"Congratulation, Kuroko-sama. You just killed your own race."**

**"For a race like yours, killing your own race even under such circumstance, it's consider as a SIN, ****Kuroko-sama."**

**"HER Judgement will come to you soon. So. . . .Be prepared."  
**

_****__-End of Flashback-  
_

* * *

Gasping, I try to regain my consciousness. My vision literally goes dark for a split second before I come back to my sense. I'm laying on my stomach. My face is on the rough path.

What the. . . .? Those nightmare again? I sighed. It's been three months since '**that**' happened. Those scenes keep repeating again and again. I'm not sure that I want to do this, in fact I'm fairly certain that I don't want to remember 'those' from my nightmares again. It make me sick. As I expected. . . . I still can't forgive myself._  
_

"Ah. . . . Did I just faint? Where am I?"

Oh, right I went through the border of Shuotoku and a no-name land. What is the name again? Meirin? Seiran? Forget it. I close my eyes and let the gentle breeze cool my face. _The wind feel nice._A light breeze stir the leaves laying on the path. It's like they're dancing, as if they're trying to comfort me. The sun goes down and I'm alone, watching shadows get closer and engulf not-so-familiar land. An overwhelming sense of loneliness attaches itself to me. This feeling is familiar to me. _I miss **them**. But . . . I already decided. I won't go back. I'm not needed there. Not anymore. _

_". . . . . . . . . . ._ I'm hungry." I only drank Vanilla Milkshake before I left Teikou, not caring to eat any foods.

Suddenly, strong wind have blown upon me and then I hear footsteps coming near me.

**"Who's that?" **asked someone who approach me.**  
**

Jerking my head I glance, looking into the shadows and looking for the owner of the voice. Too bright. . . I can't see him properly. The light engulf him. Studying the figure harder I brush away the tiredness and tries to focus, to see who it is. A tall figure in a black military uniform and a black military peaked cap on his head. Seems like he's a student from an academy. When I took a glimpse of his emblem, I finally know where I really am.

**"Oy. . . . Are you alive?" **He squat down and poke my cheek with a branch which laying on my side. What a rude fella.

". . . . . . . . ." I have no energy left to utter any single words.

**"Huh?"** He poked me again.

_". . . . . _I'm alive and I'm hungry." Feeling annoyed, I finally answer him.

He stares at me for a long time before open his mouth again.

**"****Chee, It can't be help. Hop on my back. Let me carry you," **He turn his back waiting for me to let him carry me.

"I can't move," I said.

He glances at me. Sighing, he reach my hands and put it on his shoulders. He gripped my hands and circled it around his neck, make me hug his neck loosely. He's giving me a piggy back ride.

I can tell that he has such a muscular body tone. _Wide shoulders, a broad back._ Those are remind me of Aomine-kun.

Blinking sleepily, feeling drowsy I glances up, fog filled eyes blinking sleepily at the figure who carry me.

_Red._ His hair remind me of Akashi-kun. It's slightly darker than him, though.

_So warm_. It's been a while since I felt a warmth like this. A warmth envelops me, a smooth warmth like warm water or a blanket fresh from the dryer. It coats me and I close my eyes again. It feels safe here, safer than the cold and rough path. I nuzzle up against his back and tighten my hold around his neck. He flinches. Is he ticklish? I steal a quick glance at him. The tip of his ears became a burning shade of red. A-re? His ears are so red. Is he okay?

Whoever my savior is, I have to thank him later. Now, I only want to savor his scent and warmth. I've longed for this. I always want to feel someone's warmth against my skin I rest my head and hum contently against his back.

Without me knowing it, a soft smiles crept over my emotionless face as I drown in his warm scent.


End file.
